Chiisana Hana
by keii-hk
Summary: PG-13 just in case... Well this is my version of Hanagumi's past, R&R please


**Chiisana**** Hana**

Keii: Hee! A new ficcy! This is my version of Hanagumi's past

Chibi Yoh: AGAIN!

Chibi Hao: At this rate you'll never finish the rest 

Keii: So what? I'll manage ne Yoh?

Chibi Yoh: Yep! ^^

Chibi Hao: -__- Keii no own Mankin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*When we were still flower buds*~**

     Kanna Bismarch approach the tall, brown haired and handsome boy. She take a big breath, gather some confidence and stand in front of him. "Alexander, I- I really like you" she can feel her face flushed red. "Kanna, I'm sorry but I can't" the boy stood up from his seat. "Why?" Kanna asked. "I heard all the rumors Kanna, it's because... you're different" Alexander told her. "I can't like you"

With that Kanna turned away and ran.

She sobbed over a fountain. _It's not that I want to be different you know _

A warm hand touched her shoulder. "Kanna, forget him, he's a jerk anyway" a girl smiled. "Aria..." Kanna wiped her way her tears. "Thanks" Kanna smiled weakly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    Matilda Mattise looked through a window of a toyshop. A stuffed animal, a dog plushie more likely, caught her attention. "Ah mom! Look!" A girl about her age pointed to the dog plushie through toy shop window. "Can I have that, please oh please?" she asked. "Oh sure darling" her mom smiled as they enter the shop together. Matilda watched them keenly. She was there alone and bit her bottom lip sadly. She headed home.

     "Dad, why don't I have a mom?" that night she asked her dad. Mark Mattise looked at his daughter for a while. Unsure whether he should tell her or not. 

*flashback*

The fair red haired lady pointed a knife to her neck. "Sarah what are you doing?" Mark asked worried to his wife. "That baby, MY baby is a demon! I heard it all Mark! If I know! If only I knew!" Sarah sobbed loudly. "Sarah no!" that was his last word to her, before she stabbed herself in the neck and collapses into a puddle of blood.

*end of flashback*

     "Matilda, you're not the only one who don't have a mom you know, cheer up" Mark smiled weakly. Matilda blinked. "Okay!" the girl smiled brightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Marion Phauna is not feeling well. She was always bullied, always. "HERETIC! HERETIC!" the voice rang in her head. As she walked down the street, she could hear children saying in loud whispers "Look, it's Marion! Run away! She'll curse us all!" they giggled and ran away. "Is Mari so different?" the lonely girl sat on a bench, alone in a quiet park. "Why is Mari different?" she sobbed a little, and she fasten her grasped on a doll. "Chuck, only Chuck understands Mari, Chuck is Mari's only friend" Mari hugs the doll. "Chuck" Mari smiled.

"Mari likes Chuck very much"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*Pain made us start to bloom *~**

****

   "Why? Why does this have to happen?" Kanna bit her nail. Aria had died, crashed by a truck. Kanna sobbed alone. She had been her only friend, the only one that has been friends with her. "Dirty metallic bug" a voice said. Kanna looked back, shocked. "Who are you?" she asked. "Join me, and we shall make a wonderful world" the voice, belonging to a small boy said. "And you are?" Kanna wiped away her tears. "I am, the future king" the boy said as a huge fire spirit appeared behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   "Dad! Dad! I'm home!" a cheerful voice noted. "Look what I made today dad... Ah dad?" Matilda dropped her card. There was her father's body, motionless, covered in red liquid. "Dad? Wake up! Dad!" Matilda turned her father's lifeless body, and she saw a gunshot. She gasped in horror. "Human fool, I know how you feel Matilda Mattise, unfortunately, he's dead" a voice said. "Did you kill him?! Did you?!" Matilda turned to the voice, which belonged to a small boy. The boy chuckled. "If it was me, I wouldn't kill him so recklessly, it was a fool, a human" the voice said. "And who do you claim to be? Monster under the bed?" Matilda snickered. "I am the future Shaman King, join me, and we'll create a perfect world" the boy offered. Matilda gulped, and she left with the boy, leaving the thing she was about to show her dad on the floor. 

A thank you card to her dad, once beautifully decorated, now lying in the red liquid...

_I should have thank you sooner_ Matilda thought as she wiped away her tears, following the boy out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   "Hey dolly girl. Aww, look at this everyone! Marion and her little dolly" a bigger boy grabbed Chuck from Mari's hand. The other kids laughed. "Give Chuck back to Mari!" Mari tried to jump for her Chuck. "What are you gonna do?" the boy threw Chuck across to another boy. "Aww, ickle Marion is gonna put a curse on us" the other boy laughed, echoed by the other kids. "Give Chuck back, please!" Mari begged. Instead, the boy threw it over Mari to a much older girl. "Come get your dolly Marion" the girl teased. This kept going on until a boy started stepping on Chuck. Mari fell and started to cry. "STOP IT!!" she screamed, without her knowing, her surrounding is in flame. "I believe this belong to you" a voice came from the flame, he appeared to be a boy, not much older than Mari, he handed Chuck over to Mari who grabbed it in hold it tight to her chest. "Thank you... For them Chuck could be a doll, but Chuck is more than a doll to Mari" Mari muttered. "That's because they don't understand, they are weak and foolish those human, would you like to join me?" the boy offered. "I shall be the Shaman King"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keii: And that's the beginning! Keii might make more if Keii get 4 or more people tell Keii to update...

Chibi Hao: ~roasting marshmallow~

Chibi Yoh: Soshite... Review onegai, but no flame please! 


End file.
